¡Hijos!
by Piper Lupin
Summary: Drabbles de los hijos de los personajes de Hp...CAP 10UP! Los hijos de Ginny y Draco vuelven loca a su abuela.
1. ¿Compartir? ¡Jamás!

**¿Compartir¡Jamás!**

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy entraban a la gran sala, donde jugaba el pequeño Draco

-Mamá.

-¿Qué amor?

-Quiero tener un hermanito -dijo el pequeño de pronto.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el salón.

-¿Estás seguro, Draco?-dijo, mirando desesperada a su esposo.

-Draco -intervino Lucius-, si tenés un hermano vas a tener que compartir todo y ese todo implicaría compartir fortuna, juguetes, atención…

Draco se quedó un momento callado, analizando si valía la pena, finalmente dijo:

-¡No! Olvídalo. Mejor no quiero nada.

♦ FIN ♦


	2. La confusión termina en castigo

**La confusión termina en castigo**  


-Fred -llamó Molly.

-¿Qué? -gritó éste.

-Ven.

-No.

-Sí

-No.

-No me obligues a subir.

-Bueno.

-Ven ¡Ahora!

-¿Por qué?

-Hay grageas.

Fred bajó a toda velocidad seguido por George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny y Ron.

-El poder de los dulces -pensó Molly.

-No hay grageas ¿Verdad? -dijo Ron de 5 años, desilusionado.

-No.

-Ahhh -dijeron todos desilusionados y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-Fred, quédate -ordenó Molly.

Fred bajó seguido de George.

-Fred...

-Yo soy George -mintió Fred.

-Perdón, Fred -dijo dirigiéndose a George.

-Yo soy George.

-No, él es... -dijo Molly confundida.

-¡No! -gritó George (el verdadero).

-¡BASTA. SEAN QUIENES SEAN ESTÁN CASTIGADOS!

Los gemelos subieron de mala gana las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación abrieron un libro en el cual anotaban todas sus travesuras y escribieron:

**_-NOTA: No confundir a mamá. _**

**_Fin _**

****

****


	3. Tanto amor, hace mal

**Tanto amor, hace mal...**

Llegó la hora de la cena y los mellizos Lupin y su padre estaban por comer. Wyatt preguntó:

-Mamá¿Tú cocinaste?

-Sí, lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes.

-¿Ah si? -inquirió el pequeño.

-Sí.

Unos fideos quemados y pegados los unos con los otros aparecieron ante los ojos de los comensales.

Selene miró a su hermano de reojo, éste sacó la lengua demostrando su desprecio hacia la comida. Tonks no prestaba atención, pero Remus estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacían los niños con el "intento de comida casera" de su esposa.

-¿Dijiste que lo hiciste con amor, mami? -preguntó la niña con una sonrisa claramente falsa

-Sí, mi vida, come

-No se tú -dijo Selene al oído de su mellizo-, pero yo no se si podré soportar tanto amor...

_**Fin**_


	4. La Trampa

**La trampa**

-¡Liz! Levántate, hija llegarás tarde a la fiesta -llamó Ginny a su hija.

-Ah, mamá no, todavía es muy temprano -dijo con su modorra habitual.

-Arriba ahora...si no quieres que...-amenazó la madre.

-Cinco segundos más -rogó.

-¡Oh no ya es tarde! Duerme cariño ya no irás a aquella maravillosa fiesta, pues es demasiado tarde -dijo con voz de profundo sentimiento y se secó una lágrima imaginaria.

-¡No!-gritó la pequeña.

La niña se vistió y se calzó a toda prisa y cuando estaba comiendo su desayuno apuradísima comprobó que aún faltaba media hora. Miró a su madre, ésta sonreía con suficiencia, ese truco siempre le funcionaba, siempre.

******_Fin_**


	5. Amor a los libros

**Amor a los libros**

Hermione y Ron contemplaban a sus hijos quienes jugaban con libros.

-¿Ves Ron? Es bueno estimular a los niños a una temprana lectura -inquirió Hermione.

-¿Leer? Pero si sólo miran las imágenes.

-Pero es bueno que hagan un contacto ahora, para luego generarles AMOR hacia los libros -dijo ella.

De repente llegó una pequeña pelirroja y tirando la falda de su madre dijo:

-Mamá, mi hermanito está rompiendo el libro.

Hermione corrió y comprobó lo que se negaba a creer, su niño de 4 años rompía las hojas del libro con una rapidez increíble. Ron la miró desafiante.

-Hermione... ¿A ese AMOR te referías?

**FIN **


	6. La pregunta del millón

**La pregunta del millón**

La pequeña Longbotton observaba pensativa la panza de seis meses y medio que lucía su mamá, fue entonces cuando formuló la pregunta:

-Mamá¿Cómo nacen los bebes?

-Bueno... hija verás- balbuceó mirando a su esposo en busca de ayuda-, un Hipikump lo trae...y...entonces, dile tú, amor

-¿Cómo hace para entrar en tu panza, mami? -preguntó la niña.

-Eh... bueno se reduce a una semilla y entra por... –explicaba Neville muy nervioso.

-El ombligo, cariño, entra por el ombligo -repuso Luna algo nerviosa.

-Claro, y después de 9 meses nace el bebé -completó Neville.

-¿Y cómo sale?

-Eso te lo diremos... cuando seas mayor, ve a dormir -ordenó Luna, cuya cara adquiría un tono más pálido que el de costumbre.

Esa niña y sus preguntas conseguían volverlos locos.

_**Fin**_


	7. Vendo o permuto padres

**Vendo o permuto padres**

-¿Se lo decimos ahora? -preguntó nerviosa Hermione mientras observaba a su hijo, quien miraba concentrado la televisión.

-¿Prefieres esperar a qué sea mayor de edad? -repuso Draco, sarcástico.

-¿Te acuerdas de tu amiguita Victoire? La que se aburría mucho sola y que luego nació su hermanita y ahora juegan juntas a las muñecas… Bueno, ahora tú podrás jugar como ellas.

-¿Me vas a comprar muñecas? -preguntó el pequeño sin prestar demasiada atención.

-No, mamá quiere decir que está embarazada -explicó Draco poniéndose a la altura del pequeño.

-¿Quién está embarazado¿Yo? -dijo levantando su remerita y tocándose con el dedo índice la panza.

-No, mamá va a tener un hermanito -trató el padre de explicar una vez más.

-O sea que voy a tener un tío -dijo el niño volviendo su atención hacia el televisor.

-Lo que papá quiere decir es que vamos a tener otro hijo -explicó Hermione.

El niño los miró muy serio, con ojos de perrito atropellado y luego agregó con el orgullo herido:

-¡No me importa, yo me voy a comprar otros padres!

No se podía negar que ese niño tenía sangre Malfoy.

**FIN **


	8. La primera palabra

**La primera palabra**

Bill y Fleur estaban pendientes de su hija Victoire que estaba a punto de decir su primera palabra.

-Apuesto una cena a que dice "mamá" -dijo Fleur mirando a su hija.

-Hecho -dijo Bill sellando el trato con un apretón de manos.

-Pa... -comenzó a balbucear la pequeña.

Bill cruzó los dedos, ya se imaginaba aquella cena servida.

Fleur contuvo el aire unos instantes.

-Pa...pa... -dijo la niña

-¡Si!. ¡Me debes una cena, Fleur! -dijo cantando victoria.

-Papa fita -dijo la niña al final.

A Bill se le cayó el espíritu ganador. Fue una manera en la que su hija le demostró que no debía cantar victoria antes de tiempo...

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: dedicado a Victoire I Lupin, Gracias por esperar xD **

** Piper Lupin **


	9. ¡Adiós pececito!

**¡Adiós pececito!**

-Oliver, le compré una mascota a Alex- anunció Katie cuando su esposo llegaba a su casa

-¿Ah si¿Qué le compraste¿Un perro?- dijo él tratando de adivinar

-No, ven te mostraré qué es- le dijo conduciéndolo a la cocina

-¿Una pecera? Cariño, creo que te vieron la cara de...

-No tonto, es un pez, está por ahí- dijo sin mucha certeza de donde estaba el pez

-Ah ya entendí, dijiste que compraste un pez para que Alex parara de reclamar una mascota pero en realidad no compraste nada para tener menos trabajo- dijo Oliver como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta del millón.

Katie se mordió el labio inferior y no contestó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, fue entonces cuando escucharon una vocecita que venía del baño:

-¡Adiós pececito!

-¡No!- gritaron ambos corriendo desesperados hacia el baño, pero cuando llegaron el agua ya había corrido.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: bueno primero que todo disculpas por la tardanza, no se me ocurría ninguna pareja con la que poner mis miles de ides (se aceptan sugerencias jeje) y como sé que a mi nueva "Beta" (Kiley Hamilton) le gusta mucho esta pareja me decidí y he aquí...**

**Besos**

**Suerte**

**Espero que les guste )**

**Piper Lupin**


	10. ¡Cállate que me desesperas!

**¡****Cállate que me desesperas!**

Los niños de Draco y Ginny, eran llevados por su madre a la casa de su abuela, puesto que ambos padres debían trabajar. Aunque los niños se negaron al principio, al final, sus padres terminaron convenciéndolos.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, su abuela los recibió con una amplia sonrisa, luego de hacerle todas las recomendaciones, Ginny se fue, dejando a sus hijos con su abuela.

–Abuela¿no tienes esos videojuegos geniales de superhéroes con pistolas lanzallamas? –preguntó el mayor de los dos hermanos, cuyo parecido con su madre era impresionante

–No, pero tengo algo mejor... ¡El video de la boda de sus padres!-dijo con gran entusiasmo por otra parte los niños ni se inmutaron.

Colocó el video y se sentó a su lado en un sofá bastante grande. Todos miraban entretenidos

­ –Pero...-interrumpió el menor, de cabello rubio, algo fastidiado de ver siempre o a su madre o a su padre-. ¿Cuándo aparecemos nosotros?

–Oh no querido, ustedes aún no habían nacido­ –les explicó Molly con tono maternal

– ¿Estábamos muertos?-inquirió el rubio asustado

– ¡No! Por Merlín, muertos no-dijo Molly algo nerviosa

–Ah, ya entendí –dijo el mayor con aire de entendimiento –. Estábamos en la panza de mi mamá

– ¡Claro que no!– exclamó exasperada –. O eso más le vale a Malfoy

Se quedó pensativa unos momentos...

­–Abuela ¿Por qué la gente hace fiestas sin sus hijos¿No se aburren?- dijo uno de los pequeños. Molly rió ante la ocurrencia del niño

–Porque primero se comprometen, luego se casan y después, mucho después, tienen hijos.

–Ah, eso quiere decir que en la fiesta quedan embarazados- adivinó el niño, mirando concentrado el video

–¡No! dije mucho tiempo después, querido-dijo Molly, tratando de conservar la calma y tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

Algunos minutos después, suena el timbre, uno de los pequeños abre y se encuentra con su madre, ésta le pregunta:

– ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

–Bien, mami... ¿nos guardaste pastel? –preguntó el pequeño preocupado

– ¿Eh?-dijo Ginny sin entender lo que el niño quería decirle

En ese instante apareció Molly, haciendo señas de alabanza hacia Ginny

– ¡Merlín¡Por fin llegaste, hija!-dijo la mujer contenta y aliviada a la vez –. Dime querida¿la próxima vez no me prestas un videojuego de superhéroes con lanzallamas?

_ FIN _

* * *

**N/A: hola gente, disculpen la tardanza, es que no podía usar la PC, un pequeño inconveniente que implica un castigo por "ratearme" del colegio xD, espero que les guste, me encantó hacerlo, me morí de risa, espero que les pase lo mismo )**

**Besos**

**Suerte**

**Piper ♥ **


End file.
